1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bread toasters and in particular to an automatic toaster of the type designed to receive a stack of bread slices and, at periodic intervals, convey the lowermost slice of the stack in proximity to heating elements for toasting of the slice, with the slices thereafter being automatically ejected from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a toasting machine adapted for a stack of superimposed bread slices, the machine being adapted for feeding slices seriatim from the bottom of the stack between a pair of heating elements for toasting. Heretofore, the devices designed for this purpose generally involved the use of a conveyor, chains, etc. in an arrangement which has been complicated to such an extend as to detract measurably from the commercial feasibility of the device. Often these prior art machines had several problems, and, in particular, had a very difficult time attempting to remove the lowermost slice of bread from the stack, especially if the bread is extremely fresh.